


When the cat’s away the mice will play

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dad!Clyde, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: This fic contains so much dad/daughter fluff you might get baby fever. You’ve been warned.





	When the cat’s away the mice will play

Clyde has just finished cleaning the kitchen. Today, the task of making lunch was his. He didn’t go for anything fancy, he made some pasta with tomato sauce and ground beef.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He dries his hand with a towel and leaves it on the counter. His six-year-old daughter is sitting on the sofa, a frown on her face. She makes the same face as you when you’re annoyed.

“Nothing,” she says. But Clyde knows better. Since he picked her up from school she has been unusually quiet.

“Are ya’ sure is nothin’?” He sits next to her and hugs her by the shoulders. “Lily…,” he calls her by her name.

“I miss mom” she finally admits. You went on two day trip because of work, it’s the first time you leave Lily alone. At first, she was excited about the idea, she said she was going to have a sleepover with her dad and Lucky, the brown lab you adopted a few years ago. But she’s used to your presence and care and not having you here, puts her in a bad mood.

“I miss mom too, sweetheart,” Clyde tugs his daughter and she leans her head on him. “But she’ll be back tomorrow”.

“I want mom,” she pouts and she’s about to break down in tears.

Clyde needs to think on something quick if he wants to avoid a meltdown from Lily. He promised you he’d take care of everything.

“Let’s go the movies.” It’s the only thing he can think of.

“Uh?” Lily sniffs and looks up to her dad.

“I’ll let ya’ pick the movie. I won’t say no like mom.” He can see how Lily frowns her eyes, considering his offer. “Let’s get dressed up real fancy and after we’ll go to have dinner. A burger and fries. What do ya’ say?”

“But we only do that on Sundays. Not on a school day” she tells him. You usually leave your family date for that day.

“But mom’s not here.” He winks an eye to Lily and she gets excited about the idea. Two seconds later, Clyde is being dragged into Lily’s bedroom so he can help her pick clothes.

* * *

“What do ya’ think?” Clyde models for Lily his shirt as she brushes her hair. It’s puffy and falls down her shoulders in raven waves.

“You look handsome, dad.” She copies the compliment you use for him.

“Thanks,” he chuckles and then offers her his hand. “Ready to go?”

“And Lucky?” Lily worries about leaving the dog alone, but you can’t really bring a big dog to the movies.

“He’ll stay here to watch the house. And then we’ll make a sleepover like last night,” he promises her. And that’s good enough for Lily because she walks to the door talking about what songs she’s gonna choose for the trip.

* * *

“(Y/N) is going to kill me.” Clyde sighs as Lily chants _“Deadpool, Deadpool!”_. He asks two tickets for the movie and buys Lily the biggest box of popcorn and cup of Coke. He knows she’s not going to get any sleep for the amount of sugar but seeing her so happy is worth it.

He laughs at how funny she looks carrying the box. Like a penguin who just hunt her dinner.

“‘Kay, Lily, whatever ya’ hear on the movie, you can’t repeat any bad word. And less tell mom that I let ya’ watch it,” Clyde whispers in the dark. Lily nods her head, her mouth too busy chewing popcorn.

When the movie is halfway through and half of the soda is gone, Lily takes Clyde’s right hand and puts it on her head. He knows what she wants: for him to pet her hair.

He always does it when they’re at home watching cartoons.

“My sweet girl”, he murmurs and puts a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

“Can I bring Penelope?” Lily asks as Clyde parks the car out of the restaurant.

“Where did you find her?”

“She was here in the car.” She cradles the doll as a real baby.

“I’m not buyin’ dinner for her,” Clyde jokes.

“She’s a baby, dad! She can’t eat food.” She bursts out in a laugh and Clyde feels a sense of proud because he made his little girl laugh.

* * *

You finish to wash your face and brush your teeth when you hear you got a message. You take your phone from the sink and smile when you see the name of your husband at the screen.

 _She says Penelope is my granddaughter._  Attached to the text, there’s a photo of Lily on what it seems a restaurant booth and a doll with the hair all tossed next to her.

 _Lol_ , you send.  _Sexy grandpa ;)_

 _So that makes you a very sexy grandma. Can’t wait for tomorrow. I miss you so much,_  Clyde tells you in the text.

_Just one more night and I’ll be there with you, babe. Just be careful with my hips, I’m a grandma. Btw, how’s Lily? Isn’t too late for her to be up?_

* * *

“Dad, what happened?” Lily asks when she sees how his eyes go wide.

“Nothin’, sweetheart,” he says but he knows he might be in trouble. It 9.30 and Lily goes to bed at nine. Maybe he shouldn’t text you that picture. “Look, our food is here”. He’s sure Lily won’t eat all her plate and he’ll end up finishing it.

 _When the cat’s away the mice will play_  he rapidly texts and put his phone down.

“Yum,” Lily says as the waiter puts a big burger with fries in front of her and another one for Clyde.

“Yum,” he repeats.

* * *

“Look at Lucky, dad! Dad!” Lily screams as she bounces on your and Clyde’s bed. Lucky tries to jump too and she laughs out loud at him.

Clyde checks the hour on his phone. Eleven pm. Maybe feeding her sugar was a bad idea. He wonders if she’ll stay awake until morning when you arrive.

“Come here.” He grabs Lily by the waist and tackles her down to the bed. Lucky takes his chance and licks both of their faces.

“Lucky, no!” But he can’t help but laugh. It looks like the dog is in a sugar rush too.

By midnight, Lily finally falls asleep. Clyde’s head is falling to the front as he struggles to stay awake and runs his hand over his girl’s hair. He sees she’s deeply asleep and gets under the blankets with her and Lucky. Dog and daughter take all the space in the bed, leaving him on the edge.

He feels tired and he can’t maintain his eyes open anymore. His last thought before he falls asleep is for you. “I miss her too,” he mutters to himself, remembering Lily’s words from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
